Dancer in the dark
by lukalovemiku
Summary: La persona que alguna vez fue importante dejó de serlo en el momento que te hirió. Ahora es el objetivo que debes eliminar sin objeciones o quejas, ¿acabarás con él? o ¿Permitirás que renazcan los sentimientos que alguna vez tuviste por la presa? ¡Vamos decídete rápido! MikuxLuka RinXlen GumixLily KaitoxMeiko
1. Prologo

Dancer in the dark

Disparos, explosiones, gritos, jadeos, todo esto se escuchaba dentro de un edifico en llamas en Japón Tokio. Afuera de este se encontraba una multitud de personas huyendo despavoridamente del peligro.

Masuda dime acerca de la situación –Una voz masculina se dejó escuchar entre los incesantes disparos.

Una rubia alta de ojos azules y lentes puestos, se encontraba tecleando rápidamente en una computadora portátil, tratando de hackear información confidencial de una corporación de asesinos.

Miku se encontró a varios tipos de nuestra corporación enemiga –Informó la rubia por su intercomunicador de oreja.

¿Cuál de todas? –Preguntó la voz masculina en broma. –Recuerda que nuestra corporación es muy odiada.

Kasane, La corporación de la chica de coletas en forma de taladros~ -Masuda presionó una última tecla para comenzar a esperar la descarga de los archivos necesitados.

Me lo esperaba... –Susurró con burla la voz masculina. -¿Kagamine se encuentra en posición?

Antes de que usted llamara, me avisó que la bomba ya está completamente lista, solo dé la señal y Boom no quedará nada de la corporación –La descarga ya se había completado, la rubia extrajo un disco con los archivos.

Excelente... retírense lo antes posible y dile a Kagamine que active la bomba una vez que ustedes estén lejos del lugar –Dijo por última vez la voz masculina.

Entendido Shion-sama –Cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa de lado la rubia de ojos azules. –Miku, Rin~ hora de retirarse –Llamó a sus compañeras y mejores amigas por su intercomunicador.

Entendido –Las mencionadas gritaron al mismo tiempo en medio de una balacera.

Otro trabajo hecho... –Masuda dejó el lugar donde se encontraba con su portátil en su maletín. Dejando atrás un cuerpo sin vida...

En tan pocos minutos las tres mujeres se reencontraron lejos del edificio que fue testigo de una matanza.

¿Harías los honores Rin? –Una peli aqua con coletas de ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Habló tranquilamente, mientras miraba el edificio a una distancia segura.

Por supuesto... –Una rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos color azul, sacó un pequeño control de su bolsillo del chaleco que portaba.

Rin presionó el botón rojo del control ocasionando que el edificio se destruyera por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Shion-sama, objetivo eliminado –Se comunicó con su jefe la rubia alta.

Buen trabajo, vuelvan ahora a casa y vayamos a celebrar –Ante lo dicho por su jefe las tres chicas rieron con diversión para después partir de aquel lugar en llamas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Lo hicieron de nuevo... –Susurró una castaña de ojos chocolate, mientras apagaba su cigarro en su cenicero. –Han eliminado a otra compañía de nuestro lado. –Habló con seriedad la castaña.

¿Qué es lo que querían de los Kasane? –Preguntó una peli rosa de ojos azules. Su expresión era conformada por seriedad e inquietud.

Información sobre la corporación de asesinos –Respondió fríamente la castaña.

Eso quiere decir que la corporación Shion tienen a una maestra en hackear –Habló un rubio con una coleta de caballo de ojos azules. –Los archivos secretos de todas las corporaciones estarán en peligro.

No solamente eso, sino también los planes futuros que tenemos para esta corporación. Si son robados estaremos acabados –Explicó con enfado la castaña. –Es por eso que los elegí a ustedes Megurine, Kagamine, Megpoid. Quiero que eliminen a las molestias de Shion Kaito. –Una pantalla gigante se encendió, mostrando tres rostros conocidos para los tres mencionados.

Que no pudieron esconder sus emociones al ver tales personas que fueron importantes en su vida pasada (Tal vez lo siguen siendo actualmente).

En un bar cercano.

Hoy invito, pidan lo que quieran nenas –Habló un peli azul de ojos azules, mientras agarraba un vaso lleno de Whiskey.

Ara Shion-sama está de generoso hoy –Masuda sonrió inocentemente a su jefe. –No rechazaré tu invitación, sería muy descortés de mi parte. –La rubia pidió al barman un vodka, el cual no tardó en servírselo.

¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó con amabilidad el hombre a sus otras socias.

Cerveza –Respondieron ambas con una sonrisa de lado.

Bien, en un segundo se las traigo –El peli azul se colocó de pie a pedir las bebidas de las chicas.

¿Ninguna de ustedes ligará por esta noche? –Preguntó el hombre que se fue hace un segundo, con las cervezas de Rin y Miku.

Uh, aun no estamos recuperadas de nuestro anterior ligue –Respondió Miku ausentemente. –Preferimos esperar algunos meses para ligar nuevamente. –Dos rubias asintieron ante las palabras de su amiga.

¿Sin sentimientos involucrados? –Preguntó nuevamente Shion-sama.

Mis sentimientos murieron junto a la persona que alguna vez amé –Cerró por un momento sus ojos. –Aquella que me dejó por la moral.

Perdón por eso... ah~ los sentimientos apestan –Gruñó por lo bajo el único hombre del cuarteto.

Son inútiles en nuestro trabajo –Habló Rin en un susurro, mientras miraba fijamente su bebida alcohólica.

¿Alguna experiencia que compartir, Kagamine, Masuda? –Miró a ambas rubias.

Mi ex novia me engañó –Comentó la rubia alta. –Desde ese entonces decidí irme, ya son cuatro años que no la veo. –Le resto importancia al asunto.

Mi ex novio me dejó sin decirme nada o darme alguna explicación –Suspiró melancólicamente. -¿Qué hay de ti Shion-sama?

Algunos desacuerdos con mi ex novia, nada importante –Bebió el último trago de su Whiskey. –Es hora de que nos pongamos serios... –Sacó un maletín que ninguna había notado hasta ese momento. –Estamos siendo seguidos de cerca por la corporación Sakine. Un movimiento en falso y estamos muertos, es por eso que necesito que ustedes tres eliminen a estos insectos. –Abrió su maletín, sacando de ella tres carpetas, extendiéndoselas a las mujeres.

Cuando tomaron las carpetas y las abrieron se congelaron al ver la cara de los tres objetivos que debían eliminar.

Objetivo número uno: Hatsune Miku, 20 años, Ex cantante del grupo Vocaloid, odiada por su propia familia, perseguida por eliminar tres corporaciones: Akita, Yowane, Kasane. Experta en artes marciales, armas de corto y largo alcance. –En la pantalla se mostraba a Miku sonriendo y haciendo la señal de amor y paz.

Objetivo número dos: Kagamine Rin, 18 años, Ex camarera del restaurante meow meow, fue separada de su madre y hermano gemelo al nacer, perseguida por eliminar tres corporaciones: Akita, Yowane, Kasane. Experta en artes marciales, armas de largo alcance y en construir bombas en poco tiempo. –Rin tenía puestas orejas de gato con un sonrojo, en la misma pantalla.

Objetivo número tres: Masuda Lily, 22 años, ex modelo de Nekomura Iroha, Fue abusada por su propio padre, perseguida por eliminar cuatro corporaciones: Masuda, Akita, Yowane, Kasane. Experta en artes marciales, armas de corto alcance y katanas, maestra de hacker. –Lily mandaba un beso a la pantalla.

"No puede ser..." –Megurine, Megpoid y Kagamine, miraban atónitos a la pantalla.

Objetivo número uno: Megurine Luka, 23 años, Ex maestra de inglés, Sus padres fueron asesinados, perseguida por eliminar tres corporaciones: Kaai, Kamui, Hatsune. Experta en artes marciales, armas de corto y largo alcance –Luka se mostraba seria en la foto de su carpeta.

Objetivo número dos: Kagamine Len, 18 años, ex secretario de Kiyoteru, fue separado de su padre y hermana al nacer, Perseguido por eliminar a dos corporaciones: Kaai, Kamui. Experto en artes marciales, armas de largo alcance, desactivador de bombas –Tenia una expresión tranquila en la foto.

Objetivo numero tres: Megpoid Gumi, 19 años, ex bailarina de Yukari, Fue abandonada por su familia, perseguida por eliminar a dos corporaciones: Kaai, Kamui. Experta en artes marciales, armas de corto alcance y katanas, estratega –Gumi era la única que sonreía en la foto.

"Debe ser una broma..." –Pensaron Miku, Lily y Rin al mismo tiempo.

Parece que nuestros destinos se volverán a cruzar...

No puedo esperar más para verte...

Mi traicionero amor.

Continuará...


	2. Qué empiece la misión

En el anterior capitulo debí poner algunas cosas, pero por alguna razón se me olvidaron. Sé que algunos deben estar impacientes por la continuación de "Elígeme" y "Secreto después de clases", pero estoy en crisis de escritora tengo que escribir un Lemon para "SDC" y aun estoy pensando que es lo que pasará con Fate y su sorpresa, y ahora estoy con la idea de un fanfic con acción. Espero que puedan disculpar mi tardanza, sin más aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia...

Por favor dejen reviews por si quieren que siga o no esta historia, al igual que las demás, ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración.

Advertencia: Homofobia, incesto, violación, lenguaje vulgar.

Diclaimer: Ningún personaje de vocaloid me pertenece.

"" –Pensamientos.

_Cursiva –recuerdos._

**_negrita- Point of view_**

Pd: en mi perfil pondré los trajes de los personajes.

* * *

Capitulo 02: Que empiece la misión.

**Miku Pov.**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" –Eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente al saber que tenía que matar a la persona que alguna vez amé. –"¿Por qué tenías que aparecer de nuevo maldita?" –Apreté mi mandíbula al recordar la sonrisa de aquella peli rosa.

Miré a mis amigas quienes tenían la misma cara que yo, puños cerrados, mandíbula tensa, pero sobretodo sus miradas mostraban dolor y furia.

¿Dónde se encuentran? –Habló con una sonrisa fingida Lily, mientras miraba a nuestro jefe.

No sé cómo responder aquello –Lo miramos con molestia ante su vaga respuesta. –Ellos son como nómadas, no se quedan en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

No ayudas Shion-sama –Murmuró Rin cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Rin creo que te sorprenderás por lo que voy a decir –Shion-sama lamió sus labios antes de hablar, nosotras lo mirábamos con expectación. –Me han informado que esas escorias se encuentran muy cerca de nosotros.

Ara, estoy ansiosa por matarlos... –Sé que Lily está perturbada con aquella información, no todos los días tienes que matar a un ex tuyo.

Así que, . LA. GUARDIA –Shion-sama recalcó cada palabra dicha. –Yahora lárguense a prepararse y no lleguen tarde la conferencia de mañana. –Nosotras asentimos e hicimos nuestro camino a casa.

En el transcurso del trayecto a casa, ninguna habló, no sentíamos los ánimos para hacerlo. Al llegar a nuestro preciado hogar, nos deseamos buenas noches y nos metimos cada quien a su habitación.

"La misión..." –Bajé el zíper de mi vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sin ningún apuro abrí mi closet y extraje de él mi pijama. En cuanto estuve vestida, recogí mi vestido del suelo y lo colgué en mi closet.

_Gezz eres una persona perfeccionista Miku-chan... _–Me congelé al recordar de nuevo aquella voz que había olvidado. -_¿No te gustaría limpiar mi departamento algún día? _

Maldita sea, pensé que lo había superado, lo mejor será que vaya a dormir y olvidar todo. Cerré bruscamente la puerta de mi closet y me lancé a mi cama sin ningún cuidado, cerrando mis ojos en el proceso el cansancio llegó.

_Flash back_

_No quiero nada que ver contigo –Enfrente de mí se encontraba en aquel entonces mi novia. –Esto está mal y lo sabes. Es antinatural que dos mujeres estén juntas, es pecado. _

_¿Acaso obedecerás a los estúpidos de tus padres? –Pregunté con enojo al mencionar a aquellas personas de mente cerrada._

_No tienes ningún derecho de decirles así, Miku. –Su mirada, su fría mirada atravesó mi corazón. –Debí obedecerlos el día que nos volvimos unas enfermas._

_¡La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad! –Duele, duele sus palabras, siento que estoy viendo a mi padre, a mi jodido padre. _

_Para mi si lo es, nunca debí dejar que me manipularas, por tu culpa caí en el pecado –Dios, negué con mi cabeza sin saber que decir o hacer. –Para poder librarme del pecado, debo escapar de ti. –Agarró la maleta que armó en una noche que yo no estaba presente. –Espero que te pudras en el infierno._

_¡Luka no me dejes, por favor! –La abracé con desesperación, pero ella me empujó con fuerza que me hizo caer al suelo._

_No te acerques a mi enferma –Sin decir algo más, me dejó llorando en el frio suelo y con un corazón roto._

_Fin del flash back._

Desperté sobresaltada por aquel recuerdo, mi rostro se encontraba empapado, no por culpa del sudor, sino de las lágrimas de abandono.

Estúpida moralista. –Sollocé con fuerza al recordar a mi amada ex novia.

**Rin Pov**

Matar a Len... ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?, ¿Él será capaz de hacerlo?, muchas preguntas iban y venían de un lado a otro. No quiero decepcionar a la corporación, debo hacerlo por nuestro bien.

Me acomodé una vez más en mi cama, sin dejar de pensar en mi amado hermano.

_Flash back_

_Recuerdo aquella vez que desperté lentamente al no sentir el cuerpo cálido de Len abrazándome, después de haber tenido un maratón de sexo. _

_¿Len? –Pregunté en voz alta, pero nadie respondió. –Qué raro... –Me había levantado de la cama y puesto la camisa de mi hermano._

_Me dirigí a la que alguna vez fue mi sala, pero no encontré nada ni a nadie. Las fotografías que estaban en un estante habían desaparecido, la sala estaba hecha un desastre. _

_No, el debió de ir a trabajar... –Dije con poca convicción. –Aun así tengo que confirmarlo. –Me regresé a mi habitación y no había ninguna ropa de Len en el closet.-No, no, no, no... –Repetí una y otra vez._

_Debo llamarlo, el no pudo haberse ido. Con rapidez alcancé mi celular y marque su número telefónico, el teléfono fue descolgado y pregunté con desesperación:_

_¡¿Len, donde estas?! –El no podía dejarme, el me amaba. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, maldita sea?! _

_Lo siento Rin, no puedo estar contigo... –Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que colgara. _

_¡Len! ¡Len! –Inútilmente lo llamé de nuevo, pero lo único que recibí fue:_

_El número que usted marcó no existe..._

_Ese fue el fin de mi mundo._

_Fin del flash back_

Nada podrá detenerme... –Susurré con frialdad a la oscura noche. –Es mejor que te prepares Len, porque no me detendré.

**Lily Pov**

Típica noche larga, por un momento pensé que esta noche sería como todas las demás, pero estuve muy equivocada. No es común que te digan que tienes que matar a tu ex novia por el bien de la corporación.

Con un suspiro dejé la foto que miraba, en la mesa de noche..

No debo tener sentimientos por ella, ya no más. Ella me hirió, ahora me toca devolverle el favor.

_Flash back_

_¡Te haré normal! –Podía sentir el asqueroso aliento alcohólico de mi padre en mi oreja, junto a las dolorosas embestidas dentro de mí. –¡P-por f-favor! ¡B-basta! –Gritaba con desesperación. –¡N-no m-más! –Lloraba pero él no se detenía. -¡B-basta! –Por aquel grito de dolor recibí un golpe en mi rostro, el que abrió mi labio._

_Ese insignificante golpe, no fue nada comparado por la humillación y su semen dentro de mí._

_Espero que eso te sirva de castigo, enferma... –Sacó su ensangrentado miembro de mí, subió sus pantalones y salió de mi habitación._

_Dejándome semidesnuda y adolorida. Con las pocas energías que me quedaban, me dirigí a mi baño a darme una ducha y restregar con una esponja mi cuerpo hasta dejar marcas rojas. Con sumo cuidado limpié mi intimidad._

_Hijo de puta... –Dije al momento de ver mi mano llena de sangre. –Mal nacido... –Lloré por tener tan mala suerte, por tener que soportar esta humillación cada día de mi vida._

_Culpé a mi madre por dejarme con este bastardo._

_Gumi... –Susurré el nombre de mi novia con angustia. –Necesito verte, necesito que me hagas olvidar... –Con rapidez salí de la ducha, sequé y vestí para ir a refugiarme en los brazos de mi amada._

_En silencio salí de casa sin importarme el mal clima, corrí, corrí, hasta el único lugar en donde me sentía amada. En cuanto llegué toqué la puerta desesperadamente, la cual tardó en abrirse unos 5 minutos._

_¡Dios lily! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –Preguntó con preocupación mi chica peli verde al ver mi ensangrentado labio._

_Pero las palabras no salían, me quedé congelada al ver la imagen que portaba la chica enfrente de mí. Camisa mal abotonada, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y sus labios hinchados._

_Mi... Mi... –Fueron las únicas palabras que solté, antes de que una voz masculina me interrumpiera._

_Amor, ¿Quién es? –Preguntó un peli morado vestido solamente con pantalones, este tipo abrazó posesivamente por detrás a la que se supone que era mi novia._

_No quería creerlo, debe ser un mal sueño, debe ser una broma. La única persona que confié y amé, me engañó._

_Espera... Lily... –Empujó al chico y se acercó a mí. – ¡Puedo explicarlo! –Ya daba igual, lo había hecho. – ¡Por favor, escúchame! –Acercó sus manos a las mías, pero las alejé con una manotazo. _

_¡No me toques! –Di unos pasos hacia atrás para después correr, sin escuchar los llamados desesperados._

_Ninguna vez miré hacia atrás, no era necesario._

_El pasado solo te sumerge al dolor que alguna vez experimentaste._

_Fin del flash back._

Nunca te lo perdonaré zorra... –Una extraña sonrisa adornó mi rostro. –Estoy ansiosa por verte de nuevo Gumi-chan~

Miku Pov

Después de aquel sueño/recuerdo, no pude dormir en toda la noche. Con pesar me levanté de mi cama a preparar el desayuno, no sin antes darme un baño y vestirme.

Buenos días~ -Saludé a mis dos amigas rubias, quienes tenían la mirada perdida, como aquel día que nos conocimos en un bar.

Ah, buenos días Miku –Lily salió de su trance, al parecer ellas tampoco habían dormido.

Buenos días Miku –Saludó esta vez mi otra amiga. -¿Qué harás para desayunar? –Preguntó Rin tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Omelet y pan tostado –Me metí a la cocina a preparar el dichoso desayuno.

Después de algunos minutos, nos encontrábamos desayunando en silencio, bueno hasta que Rin decidió romperlo.

¿Están preparadas para la misión? –Lily y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir. –Sinceramente yo no lo estoy.

Ninguna lo está –Respondió Lily a su pregunta. –Pero no hay opción, no podemos fallarle a la persona que nos salvó de nuestra miseria. –Ella tiene razón, Shion-sama nos dio un hogar al cual regresar, él nos aceptó como somos.

Estamos juntas en esto –Dije a mis dos amigas rubias. –Si tenemos que matar una vez más, lo haremos.

Sin decir otra palabra más, nos colocamos de pie y nos apresuramos a ir a nuestro trabajo.

Me alegro que llegaran temprano –Fue el saludo que recibimos de Shion-sama, mientras abría la puerta.

No nos perderíamos la conferencia –Respondí al momento de tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. -¿Quiénes faltan? –Pregunté al ver tres asientos vacios enfrente de mí.

Yuma, Piko y Miki, ellos tienen juguetes nuevos para ustedes –Esto será interesante.

Perdón la tardanza –Entró a la habitación una chica de cabello color melocotón junto a dos chicos: un peli rosa y peli gris, quienes cargaban tres maletines.

Llegan en buen tiempo –Shion-sama revisó su reloj de muñeca antes de empezar la conferencia. –Primeramente gracias por venir a todos, esta conferencia comenzará ahora. –Las luces se apagaron y un proyector se encendió. –Como verán la corporación Sakine es conocida por sus fármacos que "curan todo" –Añadió entre comillas. –La heredera Sakine Meiko –Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, se mostró en el proyector. –Es la única sobreviviente de su clan, nuestra misión será robar algunos químicos que están escondidos en una bodega subterránea, archivos de su corporación y lo más importante un chip.

Entendido –Dije mientras Rin y Lily asentían con su cabeza.

Bien, chicos por favor muestren los juguetes –Los tres chicos abrieron los tres maletines. –Como ustedes lo pidieron, pistolas, cuchillas, intercomunicadores, plumas de rayo laser y tarjetas de empleados "desaparecidos" –Tomamos las cosas de los maletines. –Ah y tu preciada Katana, Masuda -Miki se acercó a Lily dándole lo dicho. –Esta misión es peligrosa, necesito saber si están dispuestas en morir por la corporación, sino lo están pueden salir por aquella puerta si lo desean, no las culparé o gritaré si lo hacen.

Estamos dispuestas Shion-sama –Respondimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Esas son mis nenas, una última cosa: retírense cuando la misión se ponga complicada, aunque sea casi imposible quiero que vuelvan a casa con vida. –En verdad Shion-sama es como un padre para nosotras. –Esta noche empezará la misión.

¿Es normal que esté soñando despierta con una peli rosa debajo de mí, mientras la estoy estrangulando con mis propias manos?

Debí dormir más...

Continuará...


	3. En medio de la misión

Yay actualización *La queman por no haber actualizado el sabado* En verdad lamento que eso haya pasado, pero no se me ocurría como empezar :p, sin más aquí la actualización!~ 

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 03: Que empiece la misión.

Luka Pov

Estaba consciente que mis manos se mancharían de sangre de nuevo y no cualquier sangre, sería la sangre de otro Hatsune.

-Que lio, pensar que ya no la volvería a ver...-Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho a Gumi.

- ¿Acaso te debe de preocupar?, ella es tú pasado Gumi, solo es una persona más que estuvo en tu vida. –Hablé secamente, nosotros se supone que habíamos olvidado nuestro pasado junto a las personas que estuvieron en él.

-¿Eres idiota acaso? ¡Ella era el amor de mi vida! –Exclamó mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué la engañaste? –Ambas nos encontramos cara a cara, mirándonos desafiantemente.

-¡Lo hice por la compañía! ¡¿Acaso no querían muerto a Kamui Gackupo?! ¡Sacrifiqué mi relación para obtener información! –Gumi se alteró, si ella sigue así yo también lo haré.

-¡Chicas dejen de pelear! ¡Somos amigos! –Gritó sin saber que hacer Len mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Cállate cobarde! ¡No estás en posición de decir algo! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo ocasionando que Len también se alterara.

-Al menos no soy una moralista o una infiel –Nuestra furia creció cuando el rubio nos dijo nuestras verdades.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste?! –Estábamos a punto de golpearnos, pero la voz de nuestra jefa nos silenció por completo.

-¡Basta!, después de la misión podrán gritarse, pero ahora requiero seriedad en mi oficina, sino quieren es mejor que salgan por esa puerta y nunca vuelvan-.

-Lo sentimos Sakine-sama- Nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá y miramos a nuestra jefa con expectación.

-Bien. Ahora que ya conocen sus objetivos, será mejor que tengamos un plan original y un plan de respaldo. –Solo asentimos con seriedad ante sus palabras. –Estoy segura que esas bastardas estarán aquí en tan poco tiempo. Así que por ahora solo quiero que las capturen, torturen para sacarles información, al final de obtener aquello las eliminan.

Solo pudimos asentir nuevamente…

Si ningún tipo de emoción…

Gumi Pov

Solo es otra persona más, será la última vez que mancharás tus manos de sangre.

Pero sabes que no será cualquier sangre, será la sangre de tu amada rubia. La cual engañaste y heriste, ella me necesitaba tanto aquella noche.

-Mierda...- Golpeé la pared más cercana, sin importar que mis nudillos se abrieran, dejando escapar la sangre. –No podré hacerlo, no podré hacerlo.-

Lily...Mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules como el cielo... En verdad lo siento...

Lo siento por ser nuevamente tu asesina...

Len Pov

¿Qué haré?, quiero huir de todo esto y esconderme. No quiero tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

Sangre que no es mía...

-Todos a sus posiciones...-Luka ordenó a los ayudantes que nos mandó Sakine-sama.

No voy a mentir, estaba nervioso por volver a ver a mi hermana gemela.

Cuando se escucharon los primeros disparos...

Dio inicio la misión...

Miku Pov

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? –Miré con preocupación a mi amiga experta en hacker.

-Miku, no debes de preocuparte. Tu estuviste en mis terapias y te diste cuenta que ya lo superé –Sé que estuve ahí, pero aun no creo que esté totalmente bien.

-Bien...Si sucede algo solo da la señal. –Indiqué con seriedad, a lo cual ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Lily, solo ten cuidado...-Susurró Rin sin querer dejar ir a nuestra amiga.

-Lo tendré, deséenme suerte ustedes dos~ -Murmuramos lo pedido cuando Lily comenzó a caminar hacia dos corpulentos guardias de seguridad.

Los cuales estorbaban en nuestro camino a la tan preciada puerta de nuestro objetivo.

Habíamos llegado sin inconveniente alguno al lugar indicado por nuestro jefe... Lo cual fue demasiado sospechoso...

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo decidí ignorar.

-Ella se está acercando...-Rin murmuró al ver de lejos con unos binoculares a nuestra amiga.

Se preguntaran: ¿Dónde estamos escondidas?, bien nos encontrábamos escondidas en el edificio de enfrente, en el segundo piso, mirándolos desde la ventana de alguna oficina.

-¿Está cargada el arma? –Mi amiga rubia preguntó, ya que yo sería la encargada de asesinar a esos dos gorilas con un balazo en la cabeza, claro con ayuda de mi sniper favorita.

-Por supuesto, pronto veremos sangre esparcida por las paredes~-Sonreí de medio lado por lo que dije.

Lily pov

¿Por qué tenían que ser hombres los guardias?, no puedo estar cerca de ellos a excepción de Shion-sama.

Desde lo sucedido con el hombre que alguna vez fue mi padre, un gran miedo se apoderó de mí. No permitía que las personas me tocaran, no quería que alguien más me lastimara.

_Yo no te lastimaré, puedes confiar en mi linda..._

La primera vez que fui tocada sin segundas intenciones...Lloré como una niña pequeña en los brazos del amor de mi vida.

Esos recuerdos están muy lejanos ya...

-Alto ahí señorita –No había notado que me encontraba enfrente de los guardias. –No puede estar aquí, este es un área restringida-

-Lo siento no lo había notado... –Susurré con vergüenza fingida. –M-mi novio me dejó aquí, nosotros tuvimos una pelea ya que no lo pude satisfacer como él quería... así que me encuentro perdida y sola... –Espero que haya funcionado mi actuación.

-Tú novio es un imbécil –El pelinegro me miraba con perversión, ni que se diga del otro chico.

-Lo sé... ¿Me ayudarían a olvidarlo? –Apropósito jugué con el zíper de mi chaleco.

-Por supuesto... –El pelinegro tomó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Sentí nauseas cuando algo chocó contra mi vientre. El miembro del tipo se encontraba erecto.

Moví un poco mis caderas para incitar al otro chico, quien no tardó en unirse a la fiesta. Con suma lentitud levanté un poco mi mano, dando la señal a mis amigas.

En tan solo segundos el cuerpo del pelinegro se encontraba en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –El otro guardia se separó de mí con rapidez.

-Solo el comienzo de otra matanza... Saluda de mi parte a Satanás~ -Saqué de entre mis ropas, un cuchillo.

Vaya eso fue rápido, con cuidado saqué mi cuchillo de la garganta del chico sin vida.

-Primera fase completa~ -Comuniqué por medio de mi intercomunicador.

-Bien hecho, que la segunda fase comience. –Contestó mi amiga rubia, saludé desde mi posición al edificio donde se encontraban.

Rin pov

Esto es muy sospechoso, no hay nadie alrededor en los pasillos, ni cámaras de vigilancia...

-¿Saben a dónde ir? –Preguntó Miku a lo cual nosotras asentimos con nuestras cabezas. –Dentro de 45 minutos debemos estar fuera de aquí. Así que tengan cuidado y suerte.

Sin más nos separamos por diferentes caminos.

Tenía el trabajo de instalar bombas por todo el lugar. Caminaba con cuidado para no ser vista.

-Este es un buen lugar para una bomba~ -Saqué de mi maletín una pequeña bomba y la coloqué en una pared.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, sentí algo frío en la parte trasera de mi cabeza...

-Mucho tiempo sin verte... Querida hermana... –Esa voz la conozco perfectamente.

-Len... –Susurré aguantando mi respiración.

Mierda... no esperaba encontrármelo tan rápido...

Miku pov.

El mal presentimiento aun se encontraba en mi sistema, no podía quitármelo de ninguna manera.

-Hatsune concéntrate... –Susurré para mí misma, mientras me dirigía donde se encontraba las sustancias químicas.

En cuanto entré a dicho lugar.

Una bala rozó mi mejilla derecha, haciendo que la sangre brotara de esta.

-Al fin no reencontramos enferma –Lentamente me giré de dónde provino la voz.

-Ara, pensé que sería recibida por besos y no balas, que rudo de tu parte señorita moralista. –Sin dejar de mirarla me limpié mi mejilla ensangrentada.

Ah~ no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa mi ex novia, el tiempo hizo excelente trabajo.

-No sabes lo que te espera Hatsune-san –Ouch, tampoco recordaba su rudeza.

Lily Pov.

Tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora que estaba delante de mí, cuando estaba a punto de descargar la información, una mano en mi cintura y barbilla hizo que me detuviera inmediatamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo... Lily-chan... –Con su mano en mi barbilla, hizo girar mi rostro hacia el suyo. –Demasiado diría yo...-

-¿ha? Es difícil de creer que te acuerdes de mi nombre, Megpoid –La alejé de mi con brusquedad, pero ella ni se inmuto ante mi acción.

-Nunca podré olvidar el nombre de alguien tan importante para mí –Ante lo dicho formé una sonrisa irónica.

- Claro, lo que te digas. Olvidaste mi nombre y mi persona cuando _él_ me violaba cada noche y tú te revolcabas con aquel chico súper apuesto~, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto tiempo estuviste haciéndolo a mis espaldas.

-Solo fue esa noche... –Escuché el seguro de un arma. –Así que se buena chica y deja de pelear.

-Deje de ser aquella chica que conociste, para convertirme en alguien que **pelea en contra de dios. **–Saqué mi arma y apunté con ella.

La misión se ha puesto en peligro.

Y la tormenta de corazones ha empezado ya...

Continuara...


	4. El pasado ha vuelto

Hello people! Perdón por la ausencia, pero tengo una buena excusa... ¡Tuve los malditos examenes de la prepa!, espero que me disculpen por el capitulo corto, si se confunden con este capitulo, este será explicado en el otro capitulo.

Este capitulo es puro negitoro

el siguiente será 04 Rinlen

después 05 ilygumi

06 kaitomeiko

Disfruten la lectura n.n, romeo and cinderella será subida el sabado por la tarde (hora méxico)

dejen reviews

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

-Este es un buen lugar para una bomba~ -Saqué de mi maletín una pequeña bomba y la coloqué en una pared.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, sentí algo frío en la parte trasera de mi cabeza...

-Mucho tiempo sin verte... Querida hermana... –Esa voz la conozco perfectamente.

-Len... –Susurré aguantando mi respiración.

Mierda... no esperaba encontrármelo tan rápido...

-Al fin nos reencontramos enferma –Lentamente me giré de dónde provino la voz.

-Ara, pensé que sería recibida por besos y no balas, que rudo de tu parte señorita moralista. –Sin dejar de mirarla me limpié mi mejilla ensangrentada.

Ah~ no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa mi ex novia, el tiempo hizo excelente trabajo.

-No sabes lo que te espera Hatsune-san –Ouch, tampoco recordaba su rudeza.

-Ha pasado tiempo... Lily-chan... –Con su mano en mi barbilla, hizo girar mi rostro hacia el suyo. –Demasiado diría yo...-

-¿ha? Es difícil de creer que te acuerdes de mi nombre, Megpoid –La alejé de mi con brusquedad, pero ella ni se inmuto ante mi acción.

-Nunca podré olvidar el nombre de alguien tan importante para mí –Ante lo dicho formé una sonrisa irónica.

- Claro, lo que tú digas. Olvidaste mi nombre y mi persona cuando _él_ me violaba cada noche y tú te revolcabas con aquel chico súper apuesto~, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto tiempo estuviste haciéndolo a mis espaldas.

-Solo fue esa noche... –Escuché el seguro de un arma. –Así que se buena chica y deja de pelear.

-Dejé de ser aquella chica que conociste, para convertirme en alguien que **pelea en contra de dios. **–Saqué mi arma y apunté con ella.

La misión se ha puesto en peligro.

Y la tormenta de corazones ha empezado ya...

04 El pasado ha vuelto

Miku Pov

-Gracias cariño, acabas de agujerar mi vestido –Me encontraba detrás de un escritorio de metal, tratando de cubrirme de la lluvia de balas.

-No es mi culpa que hayas perdido tu velocidad, _nena –_Escuché su risa burlona y eso me enfadó.

-Ahora verás que tan rápida soy... –Apreté mi mandíbula, buscando algo para distraer a la rosada.

Miré hacia arriba y una idea llegó de inmediato a mi mente.

-"Un tubo de escape... Con el vapor podré esconderme" –Quité el seguro de mi arma y apunté con mi pistola hacia dicho objetivo.

Mi mano se encontraba temblando y no sabía la razón. Antes de disparar solté un suspiro.

En tan solo segundos, la habitación en donde se encontraban los químicos, se llenó de vapor, encendiendo la alarma de incendios, mojando el lugar en el proceso.

-"Mierda tengo que apurarme" –Me alejé de mi escudo momentáneo, para buscar la salida sin ser detectada por mi ex novia.

Pero todo fue en vano...

Una fuerza me hizo caer al suelo y eso era...

-No te escaparás tan fácil Hatsune-san –Luka me había tacleado al suelo, su cuerpo se encontraba encima del mío, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y en aquella posición sostenía fuertemente mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

Moví mi cabeza furtivamente hacia la derecha, en donde mi arma se encontraba tirada a varios metros lejos de mí.

Traté de liberarme, pero su fuerza era inmensa, algo que en el pasado lo había demostrado.

-Creo que esto termina aquí... –Pensé que me mataría en aquel instante, sin embargo estuve muy equivocada.

Cambio su posición, ahora una sola mano sostenía las mías, mientras que su mano libre se dirigía a un cinturón con pequeños tubos incrustados que no había notado antes.

De él sacó una pastilla azul, lo introdujo a su boca sin tragárselo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –No respondió, solo se acercó a mi rostro con lentitud. -¡¿Qué estás...?!-

Mi pregunta fue cortada por un par de labios chocando contra los míos y una lengua tratando de introducirse a mi boca. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando inútilmente no abrir mi boca, pero fallé miserablemente al sentir la olvidada mano bajo mi vestido, haciendo que soltara un chillido desesperado.

Sentí algo traspasarse a mi boca y me lo tragué por accidente. Con furia mordí el labio inferior de mi captora hasta hacerlo sangrar. Solo así la rosada se separó de mí, formando una sonrisa burlona en el proceso, mientras un fino hilillo de sangre salía de su herida.

-Mm, había olvidado por completo la suavidad de tus labios. –Mi mirada se desenfocó un poco, así que solo pude presenciar como lamía su herida con sensualidad.

-¿Qué...Fue lo que me diste? –Pregunté tratando de enfocar mi mirada hacia ella.

-Te di una droga con efecto rápido, especialidad de los fármacos de la compañía Sakine. –Respondió en un susurro ronco, acción que mandó a mi espalda baja un par de escalofríos.

Mi cuerpo de un momento a otro se volvió pesado. El agarré del cual era presa se volvió débil hasta soltarme por completo.

-Hey aun no duermas, tengo varias cosas que hacerte... –Oh mierda ¿Qué tipos de cosas?

-¿Qué piensas... Hacerme? –Ella no respondió, solo se levantó de mi cuerpo.

Luka se había acercado a otro escritorio en buen estado que se encontraba en este lugar, con su brazo izquierdo, tiró todos los objetos que había sobre el escritorio. Con esto hecho, se acercó nuevamente a mí, levantándome con facilidad del frio suelo.

-¿Qué tal si recordamos lo nuestro? –Preguntó con suavidad, algo que era tan característico de ella cuando éramos pareja.

Con delicadeza ella me acostó en el escritorio. Estando ella de pie, procedió a quitarse su sacó color blanco como la nieve en invierno, dejando al descubierto una camisa larga de botones del mismo color.

Luka Pov.

Al verla de esa forma, algo dentro de mí se encendió, algo que creí muerto hace tiempo.

_Amor_

Con agilidad me coloqué nuevamente encima de ella, admirando sus facciones y maldiciéndome a mi misma por haber dejado a este hermoso ángel con cabello aguamarina.

Me sentí culpable por haberla herido...

Pero este era mi destino, debía asesinarla por el bien de todos...maldigo este mundo en el que me tocó vivir...

**¿Por qué estoy aquí? en este oscuro mundo**

-Miku... **El dolor irracional de esta herida, constantemente me tortura **–Ella me miró sin saber a lo que me refería, yo solamente pude acariciarle la mejilla. - **Sigo cargando el concepto de pérdida de estas emociones que me hacen insensible**.

Me acerqué a su rostro, quedando a una distancia menor a sus labios.

- **Sigo contando todas esas preguntas a las que me he dedicado a través de las repeticiones **–Besé finalmente sus suaves labios rosados.

Solo por esta vez desobedeceré a mi jefa...

Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda tocar la piel de porcelana de este bello ángel.

Que digo... Ni ella y yo somos ángeles, dejamos de serlo cuando nuestras **alas fueron arrancadas.**

-Miku...Miku... –Comencé a dar besos con mordidas en su cuello, dejando notables marcas.

-Guh... –Escuché como apretaba sus dientes, eso hizo que sonriera un poco.

_Guh, no dejes marcas Luka-chan, tengo clase de natación mañana. _

Recuerdo cada reclamo que me hizo aquella vez...

Mis manos se dirigieron a los listones de su vestido, sin dudar ningún minuto más los jalé hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

-"Has crecido tanto Miku..." –Lamí con lentitud aquella nueva piel descubierta.

Rodeé con mi lengua el pezón erecto de la chica debajo de mí, escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba.

No quiero que esto termine. Quiero que dure para siempre...

No quiero contenerme más...

Quiero poseerla ahora mismo.

Quiero que sea nuevamente mía... Como yo fui de ella

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo

Fanrubius: Asi es te estoy acosando todavía~ lol


	5. Dulce veneno

¡Chicos lamento la demora, culpen a la escuela!, sin más el capitulo cinco de Dancer in the dark, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews! Q.Q

05 Dulce veneno

Rin Pov

Mis pulmones gritaban desesperadamente por aire, mis manos inútilmente golpeaban al causante que está terminando con mi vida poco a poco.

-Pensé que sería más difícil matarte, pero veo que me equivoqué –Su aliento chocaba contra mi oreja.

Mi visión comenzó a nublarse por la falta de aire.

Len ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su brazo derecho, ocasionando que mi cuello doliera más.

-"No quiero morir así..." –Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, dirigí mi cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que chocara con el rostro de mi gemelo.

Esta acción hizo que me soltara de inmediato.

-Siempre tan sucia Rin –Mi gemelo limpió la sangre derramada de su nariz.

-Los malos hábitos... mueren difícilmente –Hablé entrecortadamente gracias a la tos. –Un ejemplo claro es cuando escapabas de mi al terminar de tener relaciones. –Rin estás jugando con fuego, cuidado que podrías quemarte.

-Gran ejemplo... –Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, esperando algún movimiento del otro.

-Vamos a terminar esto de una vez hermano –Cuando dije aquello, saqué de mi bota derecha una cuchilla.

-Te aseguro que no será fácil –Él también sacó una cuchilla, de quien sabe dónde.

Por alguna razón mi mano comenzó a temblar, no es porque tenía miedo, si no por las consecuencias que tendrían después esta batalla.

-Hay que probarlo entonces –Sin decir algo más, nos acercamos rápidamente, tratando de clavar la cuchilla en la garganta del otro.

Al momento de chocar nuestras armas, supe de inmediato que esto no sería fácil.

Estacada tras estacada, todas eran esquivadas o interceptadas por el arma del otro.

En cuanto Len se distrajo, hice un rápido movimiento para atacarlo, pero él lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Buen intento hermanita –Sin embargo si le causé una herida en la frente, una línea horizontal rojiza fue marcada con mi cuchilla ensangrentada.

- ¡Deja de hablar y continua con nuestra pelea! –Posicioné nuevamente mi arma para atacar.

Mierda... No debí distraerme, por mi estúpida acción... Mi gemelo se había acercado a mí, dándome un uppercut que me mandó al suelo.

-Debí decirte que también práctico boxeo -Se burlaba desde su posición mi hermano gemelo.

-Me has enfadado, eso no es algo bueno –El sabor a metal oxidado invadió mis papilas gustativas.

-Dímelo a mí, tuve que soportar tus cambios de humor –Escupí la sangre hacia un lado.

Y nuevamente nos acercamos, esta vez dejando de jugar. Las cortadas en nuestros cuerpos no tardaron en aparecer.

Me sentía débil, mi usual velocidad me estaba abandonando poco a poco...

-¿Te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Len, mientras sostenía mi muñeca fuertemente.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? –La cuchilla cayó de mi mano derecha.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? –Fingió estar pensando. –Ah sí, iré al grano...Empapé mi cuchilla con una droga, la cual debe estar en tu sistema inmunológico ya... –Mis rodillas comenzaron a pesar, provocando que chocaran contra el suelo.

-¡Eres un bastardo! –Él solo sonrió con burla.

Con tal rapidez sentí una patada en mi rostro, el cual hizo que chocara con la pared derecha del pasillo.

-Nunca aprendiste a quedarte callada, hermana –Intenté apoyarme con la pared, pero otro golpe a mi rostro lo impidió.

-ugh, si estuviera en mejores condiciones...Te desgarraría la garganta... –Sentí un fino hilo de sangre deslizarse por mi barbilla.

-Es una verdadera lástima... –Len agarró fuertemente mi cabello, haciendo que yo ahogara un grito de dolor. –Porque si estuvieras en mejores condiciones, seguiría siendo lo mismo –Cuando dijo lo último, el chocó mi cabeza contra la pared.

Gracias a eso perdí el conocimiento...

Pero antes de perder el conocimiento, sentí unas manos recorrer mi cuerpo con vehemencia.

-Lo siento en verdad...Amor mío...

Lily pov

Gumi y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo una demostración de fuerza. Ambas tratábamos de quitarle el arma a la otra con llaves de defensa personal, pero era casi imposible si la otra se zafaba cada dos por tres.

Era mi turno de zafarme de su llave, pero algo andaba mal. En un mal movimiento, tropecé y ella lo tomó como una oportunidad para agarrarme.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo fuertemente, gracias a eso Gumi tomó mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda, sosteniéndolos fuertemente.

-Te tengo al fin... –Susurró con satisfacción.

-Mierda... –Mascullé entre dientes por la humillación.

Traté de liberarme, pero recibí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza. Ante la acción gruñí por debajo.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, sé una buena niña... –Su voz se tornó aterciopelada.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡Dejé de serlo hace tiempo!

-¡Bien!, ¡entonces te obligaré a serlo!

Una mano intrusa se introdujo bajo mis shorts.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo estúpida?! –Grité con furia, al saber que ella me estaba tocando inapropiadamente.

-Lo que estás sintiendo, Te volveré a tomar como en los viejos tiempos. –Sentí como sus dedos jugaban en mi parte intima.

-Ugh, ¡Suéltame maldición! –Forcejeaba inútilmente contra mi atacante sexual.

-Lo siento Lily-chan, pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo... –Sin sacar sus dedos de adentro de mí, escuché como esculcaba entre sus ropas buscando algo. –Te dolerá un poco.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Hablé con la respiración entre cortada.

Como respuesta, sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello.

-¡Ow!, ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –La suave risa de Gumi se escuchó.

-¿Recuerdas cuanto odiabas las inyecciones? –Me tensé a su pregunta.

-Dime que tu no...

-Te inyecté una droga, así que no sentirás nada de nada...

-¿Cuál es tu razón para drogarme Gumi? –Pregunté suavemente, sintiendo como la droga estaba teniendo efecto en mí.

-Mi razón es hacerte venir con mis dedos...

Estoy muerta...

Miku Pov.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, pero no debí de hacer eso ya que mis ojos dolieron al ver tanta iluminación en aquella habitación desconocida.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunté a la nada.

-Ara Miku, que bueno que estás despierta.

Al escuchar la voz que conocía bastante bien, me despabilé por completo del sueño.

-¡Tú! –Traté de ir por ella, pero algo me lo impidió.

-Hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacerme nada, ya que tuve la amabilidad de encadenarte al techo. –Por mera curiosidad miré al techo, en el cual había unas cadenas resistentes clavadas, las cuales aprisionaban mis muñecas.

-¡Cuando me libere te haré pagar lo que me hiciste!

Lo único que recuerdo fue que ella se aprovechó de mí con la droga.

-Te estaré esperando con gusto~ -Rió con burla la rosada. –Espero que me dejes marcas como las tuyas.

-¿Qué marcas? –Pregunté confundida.

-Oh, cierto... –De un momento a otro, acercó un espejo de cuerpo completo a mi posición.

Cuando miré mi reflejó en él, ahogué un grito de indignación al ver mi cuello, garganta y hombros, repleto de mordidas, ni que decir de mi ropa desordenada.

-¡Megurine Luka eres una bestia! ¡Hey no me des la espalda! ¡No te vayas hija de puta!

-No te preocupes no estarás sola, en poco tiempo tendrás compañía~ -Sin más salió de la habitación.

En unos cuantos minutos la puerta se volvió abrir, dejando ver a un rubio cargar en brazos a mi amiga, quien estaba en el mismo estado que yo, bueno a excepción de los golpes en su rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Lo mismo que hace un hombre con necesidades... –Sin delicadeza alguna encadenó a Rin de las muñecas. -¿Algo más que preguntar, Hatsune-san?

-¿En verdad eres un hombre? –Pregunté con burla.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa malvada.

-No, gracias, estoy muy metida con las mujeres. –Con una pequeña risa él también se fue.

-Esto no se quedará así... –Mi mirada se enfocó en mi amiga rubia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Ignoré el hecho de las mordidas y los golpes.

-Solo me siento humillada, ¿Qué hay de ti? –Giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-Compartimos el sentimiento. Me pregunto cómo estará Lily-chan.

Como si hubiera hecho una invocación, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a nuestra amiga perdida.

-Demonios, Megpoid la dejó peor... –Susurré con sorpresa.

La ropa de Lily-chan estaba desgarrada, su cuello, hombros y muslos, estaban repletos de mordidas muy rudas.

-Tal parece que ustedes también obtuvieron diversión. –Una sonrisa picara adornó el rostro inocente de la peli verde.

-¿Qué significa diversión para ti?, ¿Acaso drogar y violar a tu ex novia es divertido? –Rin preguntó con enojo.

-Uhm... –Gumi solo nos ignoró, mientras encadenaba a Lily-chan. –Mi diversión era tener citas con ella y pasar el rato con ella.

Sin más la puerta fue cerrada, pero ahora con llave.

-¿Lily-chan? –Pregunté con preocupación.

-Me encuentro bien Miku, aunque todavía tenga el efecto de la droga. –Respondió en un susurro.

-Me alegro de que estés bien...

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –Rin preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé...

-Tal vez esperar un milagro o nuestra muerte –Nuestra amiga mayor negó con su cabeza.

Espero que salgamos de esta.

Kaito Pov.

Al saber que mis tres chicas no habían regresado aún de su misión, supe que algo andaba mal. Así que era momento de hacer mi entrada y buscarlas por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Está seguro de esto Shion-sama? –Preguntó Miki-san.

-Muy seguro, no puedo permitirme dejarlas solas cuando más me necesitan.

-Solo tenga cuidado.

-Lo tendré...

Solo esperen, en tan poco tiempo estarán en casa y saldremos a beber.

Espero que nada salga mal...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
